<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3 of Exodus: First ERP by congperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837844">Day 3 of Exodus: First ERP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/congperson/pseuds/congperson'>congperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/congperson/pseuds/congperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only context you get is that this was an ERP between me and my girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3 of Exodus: First ERP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd look over at the window, seeing that it was practically pitch dark outside by now. "Wow, it is dark." </p><p>"Yes, darling. It is. You're welcome to sleep now if you'd like." She'd lean back in her chair, relaxing. </p><p>"Yeah I probably should, I have a packed day tomorrow anyways." </p><p>She'd gesture towards her bed. "Well, go ahead. Knock yourself out, darling." </p><p>He'd walk into the bedroom and would promptly fall face first onto the bed. </p><p>She'd follow him, standing as he fell onto the bed. Giggling, she'd give his ass a hard slap. </p><p>He'd flinch after getting slapped in ass. "What a sadist you are." He'd tease. </p><p>"Oh come on, it's funny." She'd say as she began stripping. "Can I slap you in the ass?" </p><p>He'd turn his head over to face her after she was done stripping. </p><p>She'd raise her eyebrows as she laid down beside him. "You're welcome to do as you please with me." Her arms would be crossed so she could lay her head on them comfortably. </p><p>He'd get up from the bed and would stand behind her. He would then promptly give Griselda a nice firm slap, afterwards he'd start to laugh with a noticeable grin on his face. </p><p>She'd yelp when he did so, her hand flying back to rub the part where he slapped her. "You're welcome to rail me instead." She'd then snicker. </p><p>He'd continue to laugh a bit before being able to settle down. "Is that an invitation?" He'd tease. </p><p>"Hmm? Yes, indeed." She'd roll onto her side, facing him essentially. She'd have her hand propped up by her elbow, so her head would rest on her hand. </p><p>"Well.. if it can't be helped." He'd begin to take off his blazer and unbutton his shirt. The sound of his buckle falling down onto the floor would signal that he was done. </p><p>"Oh? You might actually initiate something?" She'd smirk as she laid onto her back. </p><p>"Says the one who told me to what was it again, oh yeah that's right you said 'You're welcome to rail me instead.'" A smirk would also form on his face. </p><p>"Not like you'd have the balls to actually do anything." She'd tease. Her eyes would burn with a desire. </p><p>He'd then move up to her, closing the distance between their faces. He'd begin to kiss her. </p><p>She'd seem to tense up from the sudden kiss, but soon enough she'd lean into it. She'd sit up a little now, raising her right arm and wrapping it around his shoulder. She'd then pull him onto her, their skin making contact. </p><p>He'd continue kissing her, eventually moving down to her neck. </p><p>She'd make what sounded like a deep humming noise. Her right hand would shift upwards, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. "Maybe you do have the balls to." Her voice would be soft, hardly audible. </p><p>His hands would make for her bra, attempting to remove it as best as he could. </p><p>She'd reach her left hand back, unhooking her bra herself. Unhooking them from her arms, she'd toss them off the bed. </p><p>He'd let out a groan in between the kissing, letting his hand drift down and grab her backend. As she moved back and forth she could feel the mound she sat on rise a bit more, till she could feel a good sized hill slide between her as she went back and forth. "I do love elves." He'd chuckle as he pulled away from the kiss to make his comment. </p><p>"Hmm? What about them do you like?" Her eyes fixed on him, seeming to glow red in the dark. She'd raise a hand, fixing one of the many earrings that dangled. "Also, you seem very excited.. down there." She'd giggle. </p><p>"Down there sure is very excited." He'd chuckle along. He'd return to kissing her, his lips meeting with her skin as one peck, one by one, his head was only going lower and lower. Finally reaching the final part of her undergarments, he'd give one last kiss. </p><p>She'd make a humming noise as she stared down at him. "I never really thought I'd get this far with you." </p><p>He'd look up towards her, "How far did you expect to get?" </p><p>"Well, I don't know. I guess somewhere..." She'd trail off as she tilted her head backwards. </p><p>Looking back at her crotch, he'd pull off what remained of her undergarments, giving him an unimpeded view of her pussy. He'd begin to tease her by kissing her inner thighs, wanting her to beg him to stop teasing her. </p><p>She'd let out soft moans, her left hand reaching downwards and tangling itself in his hair. "You keep teasing me and I swear I'm gonna do something." </p><p>He'd peak upwards away from her crotch. "You're going to do something, what might that be, eh?" </p><p>She'd push him back with a foot before standing up. She'd then grab him, forcing him to sit down. Her fingers would trace along his boxers for hooking inwards, pulling downwards. She'd promptly get onto her knees, her right hand wrapping around his cock. She'd then look up at him, smirking. She'd tilt his cock towards to her lips, to which she'd lick at the tip. Shifting her hand to the base of his cock, she'd slowly jerk him off whilst sucking the upper half. </p><p>He'd groan slightly, falling to absolutely surrender as Griselda began giving him a blowjob. His fingers would find itself tangled in her hair. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" </p><p>She'd take his cock momentarily to make her comment. "You didn't ask." She'd return back to sucking him off, slowly picking up pace. </p><p>"I guess I should've taken the chance sooner then." He'd groan and pause a few times throughout speaking. </p><p>She'd pull her head back, her lips making a "pop!" sound. Spit would be dripping from her lips and onto her chest. "Hmm.. Is there something you'd like to do?" </p><p>He'd pause momentarily to only get a single thought in his mind. "A good ol' fashioned titjob." He'd bluntly reply. "How does one.. Y'know what." She'd prop her elbows onto his lap before wrapping her breasts around his cock. She'd press her hands against the sides of her chest, shifting up and slowly slowly. She'd look down, letting saliva drip onto her breasts. </p><p>"Griselda.. that feels really good." He'd groan after saying her name, his face showing signs of pleasure with her moving her breasts along his cock. He'd place his hands down flat on opposite sides of her head, supporting himself. </p><p>"You asked for it, Nathan." She'd reply lustfully. She'd pick up speed, practically bouncing at this point.</p><p>Griselda saying his name sent a chill down his spine, with a lustful grin now forming on his face. He'd begin to also shift forward, signaling that he was about to release. "Shit, Griselda.. I'm gonna cum." He'd groan after saying her name before completing what he was saying. </p><p>His cum would spurt onto to her face, resulting a hum from her. She'd shift back a little, licking the little cum off his cock. She'd then wipe the rest of the cum on her face off and lick it. </p><p>He'd now look down onto her face, seeing some of his spunk still on it. "How was it?" </p><p>"If you ate healthier, it wouldn't taste like battery acid." She'd grunt, standing up and walking over to the sink. She'd proceed wash off her face and hands before returning to the bed. </p><p>"I assume you'd now want me to return the favor, considering how wet you are I'm sure you're dying just to cum yourself." </p><p>She'd raise her eyebrows at him. "Do as you'd like, darling. I'm just happy enough to have made you cum." </p><p>With her sitting on the bed, he'd get on his knees and proceed to open her legs up which would reveal to him Griselda's wet pussy. He'd pause momentarily in order to look at it only for him stick his head forward and extend his tongue out, licking her folds. </p><p>She'd let out a whiny moan, tilting her head back. "Aah~, that feels good." Her fingers would once more get tangled in his hair, pulling ever so slightly. </p><p>A slight grin would form as he'd continue to lick her, soon his tongue would find her clit and he would begin to flicker it with his tongue. He'd let his hands gently squeeze her thighs. </p><p>"You might aswell just fuck me." She'd growl, looking down at him.</p><p>He'd cease licking Griselda in order to look up at her, "Well, if you insist." He'd rise from being on his knees, attempting to align his cock with her pussy.</p><p>She'd look down at how he positioned himself, humming. "Do as you please." </p><p>Without saying anything, he'd push his penis inside of her. Pausing for a second before thrusting into her again. He'd have his hands positioned at her waist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>